IN LOVE WITH THE SAME GIRL?
by 94mabu94
Summary: Your best friend is the one who is always there for you, but what if they fall in love with the same girl? What will happen to their friendship ?. I hope you enjoy this One Shot


** No matter how many years passed, the best friends always would be. As usual TJ and Vince met to do the different jobs in high school, but this time TJ was somewhat distracted and nervous **

TJ: Vince ... Can I tell you something?

V: Yes, tell me

TJ: Vince, you're my best friend, if I tell you something you will not tell anyone, right?

V: Sure, spit it out, you have me nervous

TJ: I like a girl

V: Really? How good, and how is the lucky one?

TJ: She's a great girl. It's beautiful, smart, sweet, something naughty ... It's perfect

V: Wait a moment, I think I know who you are talking to me. Is she one of our friends?

TJ: Yes How do you know?

V: It does not matter, but that can not be

TJ: Why? Do you think he does not feel the same about me?

V: I do not know, but it's not that, you just can not like it

TJ: And why not?

V: Because ... Because I like it too!

TJ: What? Are you kidding

V: No! How would I play with something like that

TJ: And why did you never tell me?

V: Because I did not even want to believe it until I was sure

TJ: It seems very unfair, I told you first

V: That does not mean you liked it first

TJ: You're wrong, I've always liked it. Also if you were my best friend you would be happy for me

V: Well, if you were not, you would not try to take away the girl I like

TJ: Maybe ... I do not want to be your friend anymore!

V: Me neither! I'm getting out of here, I'd rather do my jobs alone than with a traitor

TJ: It seems good to me

** After that great discussion Vince left very annoyed of the house of TJ, during all the week they are avoided and they were not spoken; when one approached his friends the other would leave immediately without even looking at it. But if this was uncomfortable for the two of them, for their friends it was much more, they were already tired of their attitude and not even knowing why they had argued to help them **

SP: These two already filled my patience, I think it's best to hit them until they behave like normal human beings again

M: Calm Spinelli, you can not fight hate with more hatred

Gr: Mikey is right Spinelli ... Gus you have not been told anything?

Gu: Specifically not

SP: What do you mean?

Gu: When they are with us they are happy and normal, but when they see the other they get angry and they tell us not to trust him, because he is a liar

M: Now that you mention it, I have also been told that if I like a girl, I will not tell the other because I would try to take it away from her

Gr: Then all this mess Is it for a girl?

Gu: That seems

M: But you must be a very wonderful girl to put your friendship at risk for her

Gr: We have to go to class, see you later

** All were thoughtful with that discovery, Gus and Mikey went to history classes together, while the girls went to the laboratory, before entering Gretchen took Spinelli by the hand and look at her with a lot of sadness in their eyes **

Gr: I'm so sorry Spin, I know it must be very hard for you

SP: Do not play the hard Grundler, it also affects you to think that Vince may like someone else

Gr: Do you think we should talk to them?

SP: Are you crazy? I can not talk to TJ about those things, before attacking me to cry, I would grab him with blows when he tells me the name of that happy girl

Gr: I would also feel very bad if Vince confessed to me in the face that he likes someone else, but what I mean is that you talk to Vince and I to TJ, so it would be easier for us

SP: Okay, but if TJ mentions any of the Ashleys, you hit him for me

** And so they did, after school each went to look for their friends to try to clarify everything **

SP: Hi Vince

V: What's up, Spinelli?

SP: Better than yours, for sure

V: If you come to me talk about the treacherous better you go

SP: Wow, wow, wow ... I'm not to blame for you guys being in a fight, so drop two streaks in your bad mood, before I take them down with my fists

V: Okay, okay, you're right, I'm sorry ... Can we talk about something else?

SP: If you want

V: And what more than ... Gretchen?

SP: Really? You're so bored, you want to ask me about our mutual friend, who we see all the time

V: Yes, what's wrong ... Besides, you're girls, and you understand each other better, maybe she'll tell you only about her secret projects, her new experiments, or about guys she likes.

SP: Guys?

V: Better forget it

**In the meantime**

Gr: Hi TJ, how are you?

TJ: I can not lie to you, I really feel super bad

Gr: Things would be different if you tried to talk to Vince, it's not fair to ruin such a nice friendship for nonsense

TJ: It's not silly Gretch, but you're right maybe we should talk and ...

** At that moment the four crossed their paths, Vince with Spinelli and Tj with Gretchen, and magically all the goodwill of TJ went to the floor, but Vince was not far behind **

TJ: I have nothing to fix with that betrayer!

V: And who wanted to fix something with you?

** After being challenged with the gaze for a few moments; each one followed his course throwing sparks everywhere, leaving the girls very confused **

SP: What the hell happened? ... What did TJ tell you?

Gr: Almost nothing, he seemed willing to cooperate in a reconciliation, but then when he saw Vince he became aggressive again. And what did Vince say to you?

SP: He asked me about you

GR: For me?

SP: Yes, for you, if you liked some guy. Maybe you're the girl they're fighting for

Gr: Me? I do not think so. In addition, we can not generate hypotheses and give them as irrefutable facts without first having carried out the corresponding investigations and verifications in order to back them up and validate them.

SP: Now tell me in Christian

Gr: You know what, better help me look for Randall

SP: That scoundrel. What for?

Gr: Then I explain. Come on

** The next day at the entrance of the school **

V: Detweiler

TJ: What do you want La Salle?

V: I need to talk to you ... But in a more private place

TJ: What a coincidence, I also have to tell you something, let's talk next to the rubbish dumps

** The former friends went to the garbage dumps, trying to be discreet and not generate suspicion of their partners **

V: Enough is enough! You have come very far Detweiler and I do not think so allow

TJ: How cheeky you are. Who was the one who yesterday was a gallant? Well let me tell you one thing: Spin is never going to notice you

V: Spinelli? Why would I want Spinelli to notice me?

TJ: Do not play stupid, yesterday I saw you flirting with her

V: I was not flirting with Spinelli, we were just talking ... Wait a minute, do you think I like Spinelli?

TJ: So who else?

V: Gretchen, I thought you were talking about her

TJ: Not at all. Since when is Gretchen naughty?

V: Y Since when is Spinelli sweet?

* The boys realized that all this big mess was just a misunderstanding. They started laughing until they ended up in a fit of laughter. When they calmed down a bit they looked at each other as in the old days and gave each other a big hug *

TJ: I can not believe that all this time we have been fighting for two different girls

V: We are a pair of idiots

TJ: In that I completely agree brother

V: Some time ago I did not hear that word

TJ: Well Vince, do not make me cry now that we're happy

V: But not completely

TJ: Why?

V: We still have to conquer our girls

TJ: I do not know Vince, maybe it's not a good idea

V: I already fight with my best friend, nothing worse can happen to me

TJ: That's what you say, but Spinelli can break all my teeth

V: She would never do that to you ... and in that case I should also be nervous because Gretchen could turn me into a laboratory rat, but it is a risk that we should take

** The bell rang and the boys entered the school much more animated than they had been in the last weeks. They agreed to declare their respective girls at the time of departure, because if they refused they would not make me laugh at the school for the whole day, when the time came, they told their friends that they had something very important to tell them and they found in the schoolyard. After everyone arrived without saying a single word TJ took Spinelli by the waist and kissed her passionately, beside him Vince did the same with Gretchen. Gus and Mikey just looked confused at that scene **

Gr: What was this?

V: beautiful, is that I liked you long ago and I did not dare tell you

TJ: And Spinelli I feel things for you since, well I do not even remember since when, but I know you have me crazy

Gr: But I like TJ

SP: And to my Vince

Gr: How dare you kiss my boy? Damn witch

SP: More will be you!

** The girls threw themselves to the ground and began to pull their hair. The boys were terrified and before they try to separate them; they got up on their own, shook themselves, clenched their fists and started to laugh **

M: were they acting?

SP: Indeed my darling dear

V: How cruel

SP: Everything was Grtechen's idea

Gr: That's how ridiculous you two were fighting

TJ: Then you already knew what we felt. How?

Gr: Very easy, when an individual begins to show anomalies in their behavior do not try to modify it without knowing the causative element, first hand you must evaluate your environment and take note of all the events that have contributed to generate such change for This way to achieve an effective solution

TJ: What?

SP: We blackmail Randall so he will spy on them

Gu: I do not understand, who likes who?

Gr: You also like me Vince, we just wanted to give you a good communication lesson

SP: Yes, like ours, I even know when Gretchen is going to ...

Gr: Spinelli! I think the guys already understood our point

TJ: Sure. Spin And you what?

SP: What of what?

TJ: What if also ... do you feel the same as me for you?

SP: Yes, but ..

TJ: But what?

SP: I would have liked you to have declared me in a more romantic way, do not be in a nicer place, just you and me and not so much slobbering as a witness

TJ: You're right, I'm owing you another more formal statement. You see Vince, and you what you said that my girl was not sweet

V: and you what mine was not naughty

M: What excitement! Long live love! I invite you all to eat ice cream to celebrate

** The whole group of friends came out very happy from school. And although for TJ and Vince things were being terrible, they turned out better than expected, because they kept their friendship and each one managed to win the girl he loved **


End file.
